Lovebug
by SavannahBanna
Summary: Cute Klaine fluff piece. Blaine is feeling down until Kurt makes a song mean so much more to him. Kurt/Blaine one-shot.


**Lovebug**

Somehow it was getting more and more natural for Blaine to simply enter Kurt's house and make his way up to his bedroom. As their relationship progressed everything just seemed to fall into place, and Blaine was happy that it was with Kurt that his life was placing itself. Today Blaine was entering Kurt's bedroom with purely innocent intentions. The two had to work on a song for Glee Club, a duet.

Of all the unfortunate things that could have happened Mr. Schuester had decided to choose unexpected songs for each pair to perform. Kurt and Blaine had gotten 'Lovebug' by The Jonas Brothers. Blaine had already compiled a list in his head of songs he would have liked to do and every one of those songs had more of a musical impact than a Jonas Brothers song. Blaine didn't like to consider himself a music snob but he liked his music complex or fun and to him 'Lovebug' was neither.

"Oh, you're here!"

Blaine had hardly noticed that his train of thought had led him all the way into his boyfriends room until Kurt looked up from where he had been reading a fashion magazine on the bed and smiled at him. Blaine walked over to the bed, taking a seat and sighing.

"At least you're taking this assignment better than I am" he complained, getting his negativity out of the way. "How are we going to make a Jonas Brothers song mean something? How are we going to make it complex musically?" He sighed again, letting himself fall back onto the soft mattress, trying to find a way in his mind for this to work out.

However, Kurt seemed completely calm about the whole thing. He simply closed his magazine serenely and touched Blaine's arm lightly. "We don't" he responded, simply. At a look from Blaine, he continued. "I know you're going to hate me for saying this but-"

"I could never hate you" Blaine interjected and Kurt simply smiled.

"But" he continued. "What's complex about Katy Perry? I mean, you've sung…how many of her songs now without complaining. I don't see anything musically layered about her."

Surprised by Kurt's comments, Blaine pulled himself up into a sitting position again. "Katy Perry is incredible. She's created an entire brand for herself, an entire image. Not to mention her songs are not just bubblegum fun. There's emotions behind them, and she doesn't take herself too seriously. She-"

"Okay! Well, 'Lovebug doesn't take itself too seriously either." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's outburst. "And it's sweet…and sort of describes how I feel about you…" he trailed off, looking at the bed instead of at Blaine. All of a sudden Blaine melted, and the song wasn't bothering him anymore. It had taken on a whole different meaning now. He reached out and guided Kurt's face up so he was looking at him and then kissed him, saying nothing but hoping he got the message.

"Let's get to work" he said once he had pulled away, and quickly he jumped up, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him up with him.

Kurt bounded over to his stereo and put his iPod in. As he stood waiting for the music to begin Blaine wondered if Kurt had had the song already on his iPod or whether he had put it on after they got the assignment. Within seconds the sound of guitar plucking filled the room and Blaine caught the radiant smile on Kurt's face and couldn't help breaking into a similar one himself. Both of them nodded along to the music a little for the first few seconds and then Blaine had to laugh out loud.

He loved their initial rehearsals when neither of them was taking themselves too seriously. They weren't performing for anyone; it didn't have to be perfect. Instead they were playing around, making each other laugh and sharing time together where they didn't have to impress anybody. It was a relief for Blaine. Never had he had this in the Warblers. Sure, they had been a great group, full of talent and original ideas but he hadn't had someone to share his music with like this. He was the star, alone, now he could share with Kurt.

"_Called you for the first time-_" Blaine had been too busy laughing at Kurt's crazy dance moves and he missed his cue. Now Kurt was laughing too but Blaine somehow managed to pull it together. "_Yesterday. Finally found the missing part of me. Felt so close but you were far away. Left me without anything to say_" he sang, grinning as Kurt bobbed along, trying to make him laugh again.

And then it was Kurt's turn and he began singing, dancing around and attempting to do the moonwalk as he did so. Something inside Blaine filled with warmth as he thought about the fact that he was lucky enough to see Kurt like this, so laid back. It was a rare treat and Kurt thought him special enough to share it with him.

Slowly he moved towards his bag, Kurt was too focussed on his piece of the song to notice Blaine pulling out the small, compact video camera from the front pocket. Something had told him recently that he would want to carry this around, and now he felt it was meant for this moment. As slowly as he could he stood up and pressed the red 'record' button, aiming the camera straight at Kurt.

_"I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_" Kurt sang the lyrics, stopping the moonwalk finally and attempting the robot, something that he looked completely ridiculous attempting. It was a few minutes before he seemed to realize that Blaine was pointing a flashing red light towards him. Immediately his face turned red but he kept singing, stopping his crazy dancing in the red light.

Regardless of Kurt's sudden blush, Blaine couldn't stop smiling as he pointed his camera towards his boyfriend. No matter what he did this video would be special. But then it was his turn to sing once again and suddenly Kurt was walking towards him.

"Camera, please" he demanded, quietly underneath the music and Blaine shook his head, aiming it at his face. So instead of asking politely again, Kurt snatched it from Blaine's hands and pointed it towards him.

"_I can't get your smile out of my mind_" Blaine looked away from the camera for a second and then right at it, singing the words to Kurt. The smile on Kurt's face just made him want to make him smile more. "_I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find._" He nodded, that line just felt right here.

And suddenly they were passing the camera back and forth, performing to one another, singing the heartfelt love song with more passion than Blaine had ever thought was possible for a Jonas Brothers song. As the song drew to a close Blaine felt surprisingly sorry that the time had passed. They sang the last line together and Blaine was holding the camera again. He pulled it away from his face, holding it out so it could capture him kissing Kurt quickly before he hit the stop button, ending the recording so everything else could stay private.


End file.
